The present invention is at least generally related to the field of data transfer and, more particularly, to an advanced multi-gigabit connector insert, an active optical cable and associated methods.
The prior art is replete with examples of cables and associated connectors that are asserted to be capable of high speed data transmission via an electrical interconnect. Unfortunately, many of these approaches fail to measure up to the demands of military, heavy industrial and aerospace applications, as well as in situations which require high reliability despite a high number of mating cycles of the electrical interconnect.
Another approach that is seen in the prior art to achieve high data rates is to attempt to utilize a fiber optic cable to replace an electrical cable. Of course, fiber optic cables provide for noise immunity and also avoid the copper losses that are associated with electrical cables. In the context of using a fiber optic cable, however, it is necessary at some point to connect cables to each other, or to convert optical signals between the electrical domain and the optical domain using opto-electronic converters. Unfortunately, the optical interfaces between fiber optic cables, and between a fiber optic cable and an opto-electronic converter, can be extremely sensitive to contamination. For instance, cleaning can be required during each mating cycle. Thus, this approach is likewise limited with respect to military, heavy industrial, aerospace and high mating cycle applications at least for the reason that data transfer can so easily be compromised by introducing contaminants, particularly in the environments of interest.
The present application discloses a different approach which Applicants recognize as being robust in terms of providing high performance data transfer rates accompanied by a remarkable degree of immunity to challenging environmental conditions.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.